mistakes happen
by fictiongirl 2013
Summary: what happens when elena finds out she pregnant...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time ever doing this not sure if its any good or not but of course i do not own any of the characters just the plot :) **

One month later there she was sitting on her bed she couldn't believe her eyes. She was always told this could not happen so how is this so? All she could so is look at the white stick in her hand with the little pink plus symbol. As she was just about to start to cry she jumps at the sound of her door opening of course its him and there's no time to hide the test so she just sits there and looks at him and try's to smile, but she just gets lost in his clear vibrant blue eyes. She saw his face go from complete happiness to complete confusion and rushed over as quickly as he could. So she put her head down so she did not have to look at him anymore she did not know how to tell him she was pregnant with his baby. Witch made him more worried so he bent down and pulled her face up with his finger so she would look at him and she had tears starting to form in her eyes, so he frowned a bit and asked her what was wrong and she was just about to say nothing when he noticed what she was holding. She tried to pull away but his grip just kept getting tighter to a point it started to hurt so she blurted out that it was a pregnancy test and that it was positive and she was about to say she doesn't know how it happened but didn't get it out. He was up on his feet and starting to freak out before she could even blink he looked at her and said it's not possible at all and that she must have slept with someone else that had to be it. She could not believe he was asking her this of course she didn't she would never do that to him she was not that kind of girl as of matter of fact she hated them kind. So then and there she decided she would do this on her own and she walked with confidence to her door and opened it and said get out I never want to see your face again. At that moment he knew he made a mistake and was going to say he was sorry when she snapped at him and said he didn't want to hear what he had to say. Once he was out the door she burst in to tears and put her hand on her stomach and said from now on it will be just me and you.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been 2 months since that horrible night. Witch would put her at about 3 moths along and there she was sitting in the doctor's office rubbing her little baby bump that was starting to form. As she sat there looking at all these other woman with their boyfriends/husbands made her start to think about Damon. She had not seen or talked to him since that night when he was over. The more she thought about him the more she got sad and mad all at the same time dam pregnancy hormones. But in a way she does wish that he could be here for all this not being where ever he is. Then she was startled out of her thoughts by hearing her name "Elena Gilbert" please come this way. She got up and walked behind the nurse all excited she finally gets to see her baby and how he or she is doing. After all the questions the doctor had for she finally got to lean back to get the cold slimy gel put on her stomach then just like magic there was her perfect little baby all she could do is cry tears of happiness. Then the doctor looked at her and asked her if she would like to know the sex of her baby and she was speechless for a few moments then said yes of course. So the doctor said ok you are having a girl she was so happy when she heard that she already names coming to her head. As she was laying there she finally come to the decision she was going to the Salvatore house to see if Damon was there?

As she was pulling in to his drive way she was getting more and more nervous by the second. So she sat in her car trying to think what to say to him until finally she just got out walked in to the house just hoping by chance he wasn't there so then she could say she showed up. But there he was standing at the fire place drinking his usual bourbon. So she stood at the door and said if you would like to know were having a girl and she was just going to leave it at the because she was starting to panic as she was starting to turn around he was there in front of her. He was all smiles with some tears starting to form in his eyes and he said I can hear her heart. She looked up at him and said so are you ready to come up with an apology and then maybe we can work something out. He looked down at her and put his hands on her stomach and said that he was so sorry with all his heart and that he would love to work things out for them and there beautiful baby girl. As he was saying these things she was just getting so happy it was like he never did anything wrong. Then he looked at her right in the eyes and asked if he has been forgiven for all the horrible things he said and did to her yet. She looked up at him smiled and said yes you have. He bent down slowly while keeping his hands on her stomach and placed a soft light kiss on her lips. Then he all of a sudden he said move in with me please I miss you so much and we can raise this little girl together like a normal family. She was a little hesitant at first and started to back away and his face got real serious and he was thinking why does he even bother opening himself up to this girl she is just like Katherine always out to hurt him. Then she did what he didn't think she would she smiled and said yes I would love to as long as we can move to our very own house with just us. He was so happy when he heard that his face lit up like a kids face on x-mas and he whet over and picked her up and spun her around saying he will do anything to make her happy. The months were flying by and she was 6 months in no time and was really showing now he couldn't believe how big she was he didn't think woman got this big but he would never tell her this. She was in a mood today and he hated when she was in these moods she just kept bitching how her cloths didn't fit and that she doesn't have anything for the baby yet, but what she didn't know in another month she was going to have a baby shower that me and all her friends planed on getting her everything she would ever need. It was so hard for him not to freak out at her and say that she was having a baby shower but instead he did what he always does and smiles and says that he's got to go and do something. So ended up going to see Alaric and have a few drinks with him as he was sitting there talking to Alaric he came to realize how much Elena and this baby makes him feel so human.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the day now Elena was 7 months along and he was trying to get her out of the house but first of all was he had to sit there while she tried on a bunch on things because to her she had nothing to wear at all but he personally found everything looked great on her and of course he said that but every time she would sigh and stomp off by then end of it she had this pink flow dress on and there was tears in her eyes and she sat by him and said that they weren't going anywhere today because she was fat and ugly so he jump up in super human speed and said he's had enough that she look amazing in everything and she looked perfect in the dress she was in now that started to put a smile on her face so she got up went to the bathroom put her in to a fish braid and did her make up lightly just some blush, and mascara. So they both went out for lunch at the grill and everyone was so happy to see her and how big she has gotten and he kept her there while bonnie was decorating the house and he was to bring her back at 2:30 right on the dot so he kept a close eye on the time. At 2 he decided to get Elena moving and she wanted to know why they had to leave and he said because something came up and that set her off she said she did not get ready just to go out for a hour so he said sorry babe but you did maybe another day we can go out again so she stormed off while he walked behind her with a natural Damon smirk. They arrive right on time but by the time he got there he was getting a bit annoyed because he had to listen to her complaining the whole way home. When they pulled in the drive way he stopped the car jumped out and opened her door and helped her up and walked up to the house with her and opened that door for her as well then it hit them both even though he knew it was happening it still surprised him as well and of course it surprised Elena as well so much she cried tears of joy and turned around gave Damon a big hug and kiss and thanked everyone there. And of course like always or he likes to think so he was right and she got everything she needed and much much more.

Month 8 times was flying by Elena and Damon were sitting on the couch watching TV and feeling the baby move lots. Then it hit her as the baby kicked her hand and made it hit his they haven't actually sat down and thought of baby names. So she looked over at Damon and said babe what are we going call our beautiful baby girl? And he just kind of looked at her with a stupid look on his face and said I'm not sure I never thought of that I guess I just though it came naturally he said with a giggle. She slapped him on the arm and said no and she got up and got the laptop and went on Google and searched baby girl names and a whole lot came up for a minute they were so over whelmed. Then they both started finding names they likes but most they totally disagreed on mostly because Damon usually slept with a girl with that name and there for made him not like it just when they were about to give up for the day they both said a name they both agreed on and it was Avery Nia Salvatore they loved it and it flowed so good too. Now that that was done Elena let out a sigh and said ok Avery time for you to come out but then Damon piped up not too soon we want you nice an healthy so I can play with you and he kissed her belly and got up and got a drink. And looked over at her and said so when are we going to set up the babies room and she said why not right now let's go pick out colors I'm thinking light purple and pink and he said wonderful I'll go pick them up and she quickly reminded him to get the baby safe paint so she could help him paint and he said no problem. When he got back they got right to it and they did one wall and her closet door purple and the rest pink with some cute sayings on the walls and then she decided that it was enough for today because she was getting very tired.


End file.
